


Flinching Awareness

by flickawhip



Category: Doc Martin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Maggie needs a little TLC.RP Fic.





	Flinching Awareness

Maggie still often lost bits and pieces of her memory, she did remember that Joe no longer wanted her, she remembered the sweetness of both Elanor and Ruth and Louisa had proven to be just as kind. She had, however, become something of a recluse. Now she sat alone on the sofa, staring blankly out into space, trying to remember what she had done to chase everyone else away... when she did remember she had released a howl somewhat akin to a kicked dog and collapsed into herself, sobbing weakly. Ruth opened the living room door and seeing this sight ran to the woman and wrapped her arms around her and began making soothing noises as she rocked her gently in her arms. Maggie had mewed and burrowed deeper into her arms. Ruth kept rocking her softly and began stroking her back as well. 

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be..."

Ruth said softly. 

"I just... why do you like me?"

Ruth smiled.

"Because your sweet, precious and sexy."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do."

"I'm glad you think so."

Ruth kissed her. Maggie mewed as she responded. Ruth deepened the kiss. Maggie mewed and yet again responded. Ruth purred back and slowly pushed Maggie's dress up to around her waist. Maggie murred, arching into her wantonly. Ruth began prodding her clit through her panties. Maggie continued to mewl and arch. Ruth pushed Maggie's panties aside to expose her clit. Maggie mewled again. Ruth purred and pushed two fingers into her. Maggie gasped and arched into her. Ruth purred and set a pace. Maggie soon began to moan. Ruth upped her pace. Maggie soon cried out and came.


End file.
